Sphinx (Godzilla)
Summary Twenty years have passed since the hostile alien race known as the Vortaak threatened the Earth, and humanity has learned to coexist peacefully with the giant monsters of the world. But this peacetime suddenly comes to an abrupt end as an unexpected meteor shower bombards the planet, causing gigantic crystals to grow out of the ground. The situation grows more and more dire as this event causes a disturbance amongst the monsters, who begin attacking major cities in an effort to destroy the crystals and absorb their mysterious powers. All the while the Vortaak, who have been amassing an even greater army than before, have redeclared war on Earth and begin sending alien weaponry and monsters of their own to harvest the crystals. One of the cities most devastated by this calamity was the Egyptian capital of Cairo, which, after being showered with crystals, suddenly began floating into space! To top off the chaos, Egypt's iconic monument, the Great Sphinx of Giza, not only grew massive in size but also gained a life of its own due to the influence of the mysterious crystals. Equipped with a dangerous forehead laser attack and crystal finger missiles, the gigantic form of the Sphinx rules the spatial ruins of Cairo with a floating iron fist. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C Name: Living Monument, The Sphinx Origin: Godzilla Gender: Genderless Age: At least 2000 years Classification: Living Monument Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Longevity, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Body Control, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, Summoning (Rocks and crystals), Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals), Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost (Increases by 80%) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Acid, Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Radiation Manipulation, Absolute Zero temperatures and extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Sphinx was powered by the crystals that made a serious dent on planet Earth, the feat was calulated to be at this level), higher with Transformations and Power-Ups Speed: Immobile with Subsonic attack speed and reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class M by sheer size Striking Strength: At least Moon Class (His physical attacks can hurt monsters invulnerable to his Forhead Laser) Durability: At least Moon level (Took blows from monsters on his level) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of Meters by sheer size Standard Equipment: Giant rocks Intelligence: Average. Expert combatant who understands humans and knows complex combat techniques. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'FOREHEAD LASER:' A basic energy attack. The Sphinx's floating head positions itself adjacent to its target and fires a wide blue laser from the middle of its forehead. The zigzagging laser is laced with chunks of purple crystals, but the crystals themselves are largely aesthetic. *'Crystal Finger Missiles:' Projectiles fired from the Sphinx's fingers. The Sphinx positions its right hand sideways and its left hand with palm facing downward then ejects its sharp purple talons on each finger consecutively. Its right hand is primarily used to strike down aerial targets, while its left-hand aims for foes on the ground. The crystal finger missiles do not move very quickly, but the Sphinx is capable of regenerating its talons almost instantly, allowing it to do follow-up strikes if necessary. *'Boulder Manifestation:' The Sphinx is capable of creating massive boulders. Typically, the Sphinx will dig its large hands into the ground around it to mold the rocks, then swiftly fling the newly-formed boulders to crush its opponents. Additionally, the Sphinx can also catapult boulders from the giant gaping hole in its chest, though it can only shoot one every couple of seconds. *'Segmented Body Parts:' Using the energy of the mysterious crystals, the Sphinx gained the ability to freely manipulate its head, arms, and hands without them having to be attached to its torso. Its head is capable of floating great distances at surprising speed, while its segmented arms and hands give it great combat flexibility. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Tier 5 Category:Kaiju Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Monsters Category:Summoners Category:Stealth Masters Category:Game Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains